teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Fortress 2 (Episode 1)
Gotta kill faster, faster! Red Team *Omega the Heavy *Knuckles the Soldier *Shadow the Demoman *Tails the Engineer *Sonic the Scout *Eggman the Medic *Espio the Spy *Fang the Sniper *Blaze the Pyro Blue Team *Mecha Sonic the Heavy *Mighty the Soldier *Bean the Demoman *Wave the Engineer *Scourge the Scout *Eggman Nega the Medic *Mephiles the Spy *Gamma the Sniper *Nazo the Pyro Plot In an alternate reality both Heroes and Villians have banded together to form Two Teams... One Red... One Blue. They are stuck in an endless War, with the ability to come back from the dead every time. The world watches on as they battle... Just for the hell of it! Chapter One Sonic was sleeping on his Bunk Bed, he always got the top, when a Sandvich hit him in the Face. "Ah! What the... Who threw that!" He exclaimed as he fell out of the Bed. Shadow was standing over him. "Get up! We got work to do!" He ordered. Sonic got up. "Ya could've just shuck me dude!" Snapped Sonic. Shadow put on his Do-rag and Eye Patch. "Your Eyes are fine! Ya don't need that." Sighed Sonic. "It's imposing." Replied Shadow. Sonic put on his Backpack and grabbed his Baseball Bat and Scattershot. "Ok, let's do this! Leeroy... Jenkins!" Exclaimed Sonic. Shadow facepalmed and then run out after him. The two exited the building, gunshots and explosions sounded out. "Yeah! I'm ready to bring an Ass whooping!" Shouted Sonic. Knuckles pulled him behind cover, just as a Missile hit the area. "How about you keep your Ass down first!?" Snapped Knuckles. He blindfired his Shotgun from behind Cover. "Yo! I got this, ok?" Snapped Sonic. He jumped up and ran into battle. "Damn! That fool's mad!" Exclaimed Shadow. Sonic was rushing forwards and successfully dodging gunfire. He jumped over Nazo and shot him in the Face, while in mid-air. He landed and ducked from a Missile. He shot Bean and continued running. He jumped over some Crates and shot Gamma, who was hiding behind the Crates. "Too easy!" Chuckled Sonic. Scourge hit him in the Face with a Baseball Bat. Chapter Two "I've found you, faker." Grinned Scourge. Sonic tried shooting him but Scourge wacked the Scattershot out of his Hands. Sonic pulled out his Baseball Bat and the two started to duel. Soon after they knocked the Bats out of eachother's hands Sonic kneed Scourge, who whinced in pain. Scourge elbowed Sonic, then gave him a left hook. Sonic spat out Blood. Sonic kicked Scourge in the Face, causing his Hat and Headset to fall off. Scourge tackled Sonic to the ground and started to punch him. Sonic kicked him off and into some Crates. Scourge picked up his Scattershot and jumped up. He grinned as he aimed at Sonic. Then he fell dead, a Butterfly Knife in his back. "Gentlemen." Nodded Espio. Meanwhile Omega was behind cover, he was injured. "Medic!" He cried out. Eggman came rushing around the cornor and dodged gunfire, he got into cover. "I'm here." He spoke. He started to heal Omega. "Thanks Doc. Much better." Said Omega. "Of course." Replied Eggman. Omega jumped out of cover and unleashed hell on Blue Team. He managed to get Wave and Mephiles, and injure Eggman Nega. Blue Team started to retreat. On a Rooftop overlooking the scene, Fang was aiming down his Scope. "Good day mates." He said. He fired and got Headshots on all the remaining Blue Team members. "I'm a real proffesionel." He chuckled. Chapter Three Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers